Not The END?
by TheCheekyWriter
Summary: This is my first story guys so please don't flame. :P. Anyways onto the summary. What if Natsu wasn't the END, what if his brother was? Wait- Natsu has a brother? Join Alex Dragneel on his adventures throughout Fiore and the mishaps of being the Guild Master of Tartaros. Rated M for future lemons. Oc x Harem, Natsu x Harem
1. Chapter 1 Acnologia

**AN: This is my first chapter guys, HYPE! So just kick back and tell me what you think. Make sure to R &R (Read and Review)**

 **Natsu: Aren't you forgetting something?  
**

 **Me: Okay, what?**

 **Natsu: you DON'T own Fairy Tail.**

 **Alex: Yeah, put the disclaimer in, now!**

 **Me: Fine here ya go.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does. All I own are my Oc's and Plot.**_

 _ **++Random Road in Fiore++**_

3 people can be seen walking along a dirt road. Among them are two kids and one young man. The young man has black hair with a semi-spike on top. He is also wearing black boots, pants, and a black robe with a yellow trimmed collar. A silver necklace can be seen dangling from his neck. This man is the notorious black mage, Zeref.

We can now turn to the boy on the left Zeref who seems to be giggling and smiling. The boy had spiky, messy pink, I mean, salmon hair. He is wearing a red shirt and some light brown shorts with a brown trim. He was also wearing brown sandals. Two notable features are the dirty white sash around his waste and a scaly white scarf resting on his neck. This boy is Natsu Dragneel, younger brother to Zeref.

There is only one boy left. He is slightly taller than Natsu and has messy black hair similar to Natsu, except for the fact that the hair had two "horns" jutting out from the front. (Think of Ridoku Sennin from Nartuto). The boy's attire consisted of a black robe with an open front and white ninja pants. There was a katana hanging from its sheath behind the boy's waist.

The boy's eyes were pure black without a pupil. This boy seemed to be wearing traditional Japanese sandals. This child is Alex Dragneel, the older brother of Natsu Dragneel and younger brother of Zeref. But you probably know him as END, the strongest of Zeref's demons.

"We seem to be getting closer to town," said Zeref. He smiled kindly at Natsu and Alex.

"Why do we even have to go to this town?" Natsu asked. "Because I need to meet someone," Zeref replied.

"I Still don't get it." Natsu pouted. "Who is this stupid guy anyway?!"

"Is he strong?" Alex asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Zeref sighed, "Yes, he is strong, a dragon slayer in fact. We need to go to this town to meet up with him and then visit someone else."

"He better be strong…." Alex mumbled, "I'm not gonna enjoy it if he's a weak motherfucker like everyone else we meet."

"Language, Alex," Zeref scolded.

"Sorry big bro," Alex half mumbled/replied.

The trio soon reached a small town. There were people running here and there, doing normal, day to day business. Several people looked at them but shrugged it off as visitors were frequent in this town. There was a giant house in the middle of the town, there was a big iron plaque over the doorway that read : _**Town Hall**_ **.**

Zeref started to make his way toward the town hall and gestured for the two kids to follow. As the trio got closer they realized that the town hall was made of huge, steel "logs." They were about the width of Zeref with his arms stretched out and around 30 feet. Zeref pushed open the doors and walked inside, Alex and Natsu followed.

Inside the town-hall was very similar to a guild. There was a message board instead of a job board. The second floor was just a second floor, no S classes there. But there WAS a bar. A man was sitting on one of the bar stools, having a drink. Zeref made his way over to the man.

The man looked up as Zeref approached him. He had long, spiky silver hair that reached his mid back. Blue tattoos covered his body and marked around his eyes. He wore a long black cloak with a high collar. The ends were tattered and ripped, probably from past fights. A gold ring was secured around his right bicep. He wore no shirt and only a pice of cloth tied around his waist. Ripped and black shorts completed his look , as well as his choice of going barefoot.

"Who is he?" Alex asked. He could feel an overwhelming amount of magic power coming off of the man.

"My name," The man replied, "is Acnologia." Acnologia narrowed his eyes at Zeref. "Why are you here, Zeref."

"I just need you to do something for me." Zeref said calmly. "I need you to train one of my demons." Acnologia's face twisted into anger and shouted, "I'll never help you, Black Mage!"

Acnologia laughed demonically while swelling and growing bigger and bigger. His skin hardened into scales and the blue tattoos spread all over the dragon's body. Wing erupted out of the dragon's back and completed the monster. Acnologia, in his full dragon form, stood towering over the destroyed town.

'Just his transformation caused ALL of this?" Alex thought, then he grinned. "FIGHT ME!" He screamed as he let his full demon side take over. Horns sprouted from his forehead and his nails sharpened into claws. "I will slay you, Acnologia!" He said darkly. Then he grinned demonically and started to gather magic into his hands.

But this magic wasn't anything that humans had ever felt before. You see, since Alex was so powerful, he couldn't actually use a form of magic, all of them weren't strong enough. For example, a simple "Ice Make: Spear" would be easy for a maker mage. But for Alex, the "Ice Make: Spear" would quickly spring out of control and just make a jagged line of ice.

The magic Alex was gathering was pure magic, dangerous to anyone, even demons. As proof of this, the flesh on Alex's hands started to burn, but he didn't notice. A huge, swirling mass of purple energy was hovering above Alex's hand. The boy jumped up to Acnologia's eye level and slammed it down onto the dragon's head.

Smoke erupted everywhere and boulders flew past Zeref and Natsu. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Alex was in a fighting stance and Acnologia was still standing. Though, there was a huge gash over his eye, which blood was gushing out of.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Acnologia roared. He reared his head and started to charge his roar. Blue energy gathered around the dragons mouth, making the faint outline of a beam. Just a few seconds later, a full powered Acnologia roar erupted towards Alex.

Alex managed to dodge the majority of the blast, but it still ripped through his right flank. The injury had already cauterized due to the extreme heat, but it was still bleeding. Alex stared at Acnologia and started to gather pure magic up into his mouth.

'Is he trying to copy my roar?' Acnologia pondered. His question was answered quickly as a giant beam of purple energy rushed toward him. Since Acnologia was so big, he couldn't dodge the attack and it hit him head on.

Alex cheered but stumbled due to his injuries. His mouth was bleeding, so was his side. Not to mention the flesh on his hands were charred. These injuries would all heal soon enough but it was still be a long and painful process.

But Acnologia was just as bad, almost. The dragon had gotten lucky and Alex's blast had hit the hardest of his scales, his stomach. But the dragon's abdomen scales were still cracked and bleeding. He then collapsed onto the ground due to exhaustion.

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! as Alex's horns and claws retreated into his body. Then he fell face first on the floor and blacked out.

 _ **++RANDOM LOCATION IN THE WOODS++**_

Alex woke up to the smell of stew. Acnologia, in his human form, was in a bed on the floor just the same a him. Zeref and Natsu were stirring the pot full of stew.

"What happened," Alex groaned, "I just remember blacking out." The boy tried to get up but pain shot through his body, forcing back down.

"Watch out, your body is severely injured," Zeref replied, "after your fight with Acnologia, you collapsed due to your injuries and exhaustion. Natsu and I brought you and Acnologia here to recover."

Meanwhile, Acnologia was just waking up.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed. "Where is that little shit?!"

"I'm right here," Alex replied. "And so is Zeref." At that Acnologia quited down a bit.

"Whatever kid, but," Acnologia began to say. "I've considered it and I am going to teach you my magic, _**Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic.**_ "

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Alex screamed while fist pumping in the air. Then he fell down due to pain from his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2 Alex Learns to Roar

AN: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of my fanfic, and honestly, I'm really happy about how the first chapter turned out! So just kick back and relax and… READ! Make sure to R&R

 **Natsu and Alex: You're forgetting the dis-**

 **Me: Okay, okay, okay… sheesh**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MAHSIMA DOES. ALL I OWN ARE MY OC's AND PLOT**

 **Me: Happy now?**

 **Zeref: Nope**

 **Me: Wait- what?! When did you get here? I set up all sorts of tra-**

 **Zeref: Aww! Too late story is starting now! :3**

 _ **++Area Near a Lake++**_

"Now, first things first," Acnologia said, "we need to train you physically so you don't get your tiny ass beat because you can't block punches and kicks."

"Yes sir!" Alex shouted. Acnologia nodded. "Now break 50 boulders **without magic**! And don't even think about using your Etherious form, brat!" He roared. Zeref and Natsu were watching all of this occur from a ways away.

"Come Natsu, we must go now." Zeref said. "We need to get you to Igneel so you can learn magic too. You may just be a fire demon but that doesn't mean you can't become a powerhouse."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Natsu cheered. He did a little victory dance and pumped Zeref started walking toward Alex and Acnologia. "Why are we going towards ni-san again, I thought we were going to see Igneel," Natsu said.

"Because I need to tell Alex something, it's about when we are going to meet again." Zeref calmly replied.

"Oh yeah! That's important!" Natsu said. Zeref sweat dropped at this. By now, Alex had looked up from his training and focused on Zeref and Natsu. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I thought you guys were gonna go see Igneel."

"Yes, Alex, we are, but I still need to tell you the date of which you and Natsu should meet up again." At this Alex perked up and started to listen more. He didn't want to wander the world alone, and besides, Natsu _was_ his brother.

"You and Natsu shall meet up in this very spot on the date, M-" Zeref was cut off by Natsu, who screamed, "July 7, X777!"

Zeref smiled, "Okay then, July 7, X777 it is." The he and Natsu shook hands with Alex and Acnologia and then proceeded to walk back into the forest, toward the far away location of our favorite fire dragon.

"Now brat, back to your training!" Acnologia shouted. You could hear a faint reply of, "Yes sir!" over the sound of boulders being demolished.

 _ **++TWO MONTHS LATER++**_

"Now it has come for the time for you to learn my magic," Acnologia stated, " **Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic**." **(An: I know it is unoriginal, sorry about that, but, it's the easiest thing for me to write ATM so I may be changing it. There will be a poll vote on my account soon if this story gets positive reviews. ;3)**

"YEEEES!" Alex shouted/screamed. He had gotten a lot more physically stronger over the past three months. Alex now boasted a lead figure, with muscled arms and legs, as well as six pack abs. He was now in peak physical condition.

 _ **++WITH NATSU AT THAT EXACT SAME MOMENT IN TIME++**_

"Now, boy, it is time for you to learn **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**." Igneel rumbled. "You have achieved peak physical condition."

"YEAAAAH!" Natsu yelled. He started laughing and cheering at the same time. Natsu was also very fit. He had lean and lightly muscled arms and legs with a defined six pack to boot.

Natsu began to scream, "YEAH!" over and over again very loudly until Igneel roared at him to stop.

"Now let's get started with your roar…."

 _ **++BACK WITH ACNOLOGIA & ALEX++**_

"Now, brat, time to get working on your roar." Acnologia said. "Watch like so."

Acnologia lazily began to channel magic into his mouth and shouted, " **Roar of the Chaos Dragon**!"

A huge, raging blue beam erupted out of Acnologia's mouth and demolished a nearby mountain.

"There, I did a perfect roar." Acnologia said smugly, proud of showing off to Alex. He expected to be met with shouts of, "That's soooooo cool Acnologia! Teach me sensei!"

But what Acnologia got was, "You missed a spot." The dragon king sighed and turned toward Alex.

"Anyways, I want you to focus all of the anger, resent, and malicious intent that you have ever experienced into your mouth. When you feel a light pressure in your mouth, I want you to shout, "Roar of the Chaos Dragon!" After that you will feel the energy "explode" out of your mouth. Do not let it push you back. Now you may try."

Alex nodded and began to gather energy. "Roar of the Chaos Dragon!"

A huge twister like beam exploded out of the boy's mouth, landing with an impressive explosion somewhere in the woods.

"Owwwww! That hurt my mouth!" Alex shouted.

Acnologia laughed evilly. "Don't worry, it'll wear off with, _**practice**_."

"Soon, you won't even need to think about gathering energy, it'll be like second nature you. But only with more _**practice**_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex screamed at the sky, dropping to his knees.


End file.
